Talk:Morgana Pendragon/@comment-92.10.59.49-20150520151121/@comment-5102537-20150815130555
When assuming that Kilgharrah lied about many things, he may indeed have tried to manipulate Merlin here. I think that at that point of time, it still was the writers' intention to make Kilgharrah be the one who guided Merlin concerning all the things about the Old Religion and Merlin's destiny. I'm not sure if Kilgharrah even lied about anything at all, despite all the plotholes and the inconsistency. In my opinion, like so many other plotlines, this all was simply not thought through. Different writers for different episodes, and the chaos was perfect. Yes, Kilgharrah wanted to force Merlin to free him, no doubt about it. But it would have been enough to tell Merlin that Arthur won't stop fighting the Knights of Medhir, therefore his life was at risk. Moreover, Arthur would lose his father something which Merlin really didn't want. Plus, Merlin knew that Arthur wasn't ready yet, let alone that at that point of time, Merlin still followed his moral compass and also wanted to save Uther. This only changed in Season Four. So I think Kilgharrah had no reason to lie to Merlin about it. It was also essential for Merlin to recognize the danger of Morgana. Here I wonder why Kilgharrah wanted Morgana to die when in the beginning he wanted Uther to die. Had Morgana succeeded, Kilgharrah's arch-enemy would have been gone. So I assume that it was indeed Morgause's intention to kill everyone in Camelot, including Arthur. This would have been the best way to lose Merlin and to lose any chance of Merlin fulfilling his destiny, wether or not Merlin would have died as well. Merlin's destiny obviously was essential, otherwise Kilgharrah had asked Morgana for help. Having such a powerful witch on his side, a witch who wanted Uther dead, Kilgharrah would have been released long ago. So obviously, Kilgharrah had good reasons to not ally with Morgana, probably due to her dangerous mind. I'm sure that the writers wanted the audience to know that without Merlin's decision, everyone would have died, therefore they let Gaius tell Merlin exactly that. Additionally, the audience was supposed to feel and notice the tension between Merlin and Morgana, Morgause's influence on her half-sister and what's to come in regards to Morgana. Morgause probably wanted to test Morgana and see how far she would go, or better, what Morgana would accept once Camelot was freed of Uther and Arthur's reign, ready to be either destroyed or taken over. Had she told Morgana that all of her friends will die, Morgana probably wouldn't have agreed. Only later, in season three, Morgause tells Morgana that she has to sacrifice innocent people and her friends in order to get rid of Uther. And that only after she had spent a year with her - the year in which whatever happened to drive Morgana so mad. And, as I said before, killing only Uther wouldn't have eliminated Morgause's problem with Camelot. Arthur would have continued Uther's work.